Given a new transit service, determining an accurate schedule that the buses service is a time consuming, complex, and expensive task for transit agencies. For example, if a new transit agency pre-plans their schedule before the first day of service, the expected service schedule is most likely inaccurate since bus arrival times depend on many conditions such as weather, traffic conditions, weekday or weekend etc. Thus, there are variations to the pre-planned schedule or expected service schedules. Furthermore, for an existing transit service (e.g., Chicago's CTA or New York's MTA) that already knows their service schedule, determining new service schedules or fine tuning the existing service schedule after an incident such as a construction or accident and the buses are re-routed from their original routes just as time consuming, complex and expensive. Currently, a manual approach is taken by all transit agencies today whereby people go into the field (i.e. transit service area) with GPS devices and collect and annotate route data over several days. The present invention relates to a newly developed approach that is fully automated where instead of workers going into the field, buses belonging to the transit service produce a new or fine-tuned schedule.